


Stagelights - Zen | Hyun Ryu X CMC

by LovelyNarcissist



Series: CMC Oneshots [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Imagines, Other, oneshots, zen & cmc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-14 23:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13600323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyNarcissist/pseuds/LovelyNarcissist
Summary: Bunch of Oneshots of Zen and my CMCSee what they look like on Instagram at @theartoffallenstars :)))))





	Stagelights - Zen | Hyun Ryu X CMC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's normal for Tiffany to go through depressive episodes for a few days at a time, but Zen is unaware of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just fyi that my CMC is a self-insert, so this is based on my own experiences. Please continue with caution, since this does mention depressing thoughts.
> 
> Now that the warning is out of the way, you can meet my CMC on Instagram at @theartoffallenstars :)))  
> You know your girl is listening to BTS covers by Ysabelle while writing this  
> Along with Bad Boy by RV because that song is a bop

**_ Treatment _ **

**_ Oneshot 1 _ **

 

"Tiffany babe, it's time to get up," Zen spoke for the fifth time that day, using the calm tone he always did when waking his girlfriend up. It was currently 10:46 am and she was still laying in bed with the covers over her head, blocking out any light near her. He heard a small whine come from the bundle in the bed, much like the one he heard every time he tried to wake her up that day. Then he noticed that her grip on the blankets tightened from under them, further proving that she didn't want to get up.

 "Why bother?" Zen heard a small mumble come from under the darkly colored duvet, almost inaudible to him. He sighed softly, finally understanding what was going on. He hadnt seen it in person, but he remembered Seven mentioning when he and Tiffany first moved in together that she went through random depressive episodes where she wouldn't get out of bed and would just be generally depressed for a day or two. As someone who doubted their self-worth on a daily, Hyun could easily empathize with her.

Getting up from the edge of the bed, the albino excused himself from the room and swiped his phone out of his pocket. It wasn't long before he was on the phone with his director, and while it rang he went to the kitchen in search for snacks. Chips, sodas Seven have to the smaller girl, and most importantly, some fruit.

Upon assembling the foods on a small tray, Zens director finally answered the phone. He could tell from the voice on the other line that his director was pissed for him being late, but it didn't phase him as much as it normally would.

"Hyun, where the help are you? Practice started two hours ago!" His director spat from the other end of the phone, slightly hurting the tall mans ears from the loud tone he used. Mustering up a bit of courage, a nervous chuckle escaped from his pink lips before he replied.

"Yeah, about practice.. I won't be able to come today," He squeaked, the fear of losing his part peering down on him. As expected, he heard protests from the man on the other line, though unlike when he sprained his ankle, he wouldn't give in this time. If he were to choose between his girlfriend and his job, he always said that he would choose his girlfriend, "Listen, as much as I'd love to come today, my girlfriend isn't doing well and I have to take care of here. I'll make sure to do some extra practice once this is over."

Without giving him much time to protest, Zen quickly said his goodbyes and hung up his phone. Slipping his phone into his back pocket, the tall man left the tray for a moment to enter the bathroom in between the two bedrooms, one of them being transformed into a mini dance studio for the two of them, in their house. Inside, the man rummaged around for a few moments before he had a small stack of bath supplies. Tiffany often took them to calm herself or when she was sore, so it was normal for her to have mountains of things for them. Setting down his small pile near the nicely sized bath, the albino began to run the faucet, and once he found the water to his liking, he left it to run for a few moments while he went to go fetch his beloved. 

Upon entering the shared bedroom, what he saw before him didn't surprise him at all. Tiffany was still in a bundle on the bed, not ready to face the world just yet. A sad sigh escaped his lips as he gazed upon the grey bundle on top of the queen sized bed. He began to walk over to the girls side of the bed and knelt down to be at the same level as her. Hesitantly, Zen brought his hand up to the blanket and pulled it back a slight bit, dispute the whines and protests from Tiffany. A soft smile grew on his face as he looked into her half-lidded eyes.

"Babe, it's unhealthy to stay like this all day," Zen chided in a caring tone. He continued to pull back the blanket to reveal the oversized sweater she wore to bed the previous night. He couldn't help but smile even more upon noticing that the sweater was the same one he wore the first day he officially met her and they had a chat under the stars. Shaking off his thoughts, he let go of the blanket and caressed her cheek, "Come on, I started a bath for you and I got some snacks for later. I'm not letting you sulk on your own all day."

A small nod came from Tiffany before Zen began to rise to his feet. Bending over the bed, the albino slipped his arms under her and lifted her up from the warm bed. Tiffany immediately snuggled into his chest, almost making Zen swoon out loud. Instead, he placed a peck onto her forehead and began his short walk to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty short oneshot. If you guys are interested, I'll make a part 2 someday :)  
> Thanks for reading!! ^0^


End file.
